One Week: A Channy Fanfic
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: "I was wondering if I could have a second chance," I said. "I don't know Chad, the truth is; I think we got married too young,our jobs were stressful and I don't know if we can make it work." ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with another fanfiction. After seeing "Falling for the Falls" and reading several of your fanfictions, I have written my own Channy Fanfic! Ok so here's the deets, **

**It is nearly 15 years after the events of Sonny with a Chance, and Chad and Sonny have been married and divorced, leaving Sonny with their two children. Now here they are, 4 years later where the story picks up. Chad shows up at Sonny's door begging for a second chance, what will come of this? **

**One Week: Prologue **

**CPOV (Chad's point of view) **

I sat down outside her apartment door, wondering when I'd get the nerve to actually knock. I had the bouquet of flowers. But who was I kidding? A bouquet of her favorite flowers was not going to fix very much, if anything at all. I ran my hands down my face, and looked at the flowers. _I could always knock and run._ I thought to myself. I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply. Then I stood up, and picked up the flowers, reaching my hand out to knock on her door.

**SPOV (Sonny's point of view) **

I was standing in the kitchen when there was a loud rap on the door.

"I'll get it!" my energetic seven year old daughter called out. Immediately following her; was her four year old little brother. I stepped out of the kitchen and chuckled to myself, those two were so competitive. It reminded me of their father, and how he and I used be so competitive at work. Just then I heard my daughter cry out a joyous,

"Daddy!" and I looked down the hall to find my ex-husband standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

**Normal POV **

Sonny stared down the hall at the man standing in her apartment doorway. She hadn't seen Chad in almost four years now, and he hadn't changed very much. Chad was now kneeling down to hug his children. Sonny wiped her hands on her apron, and walked closer to the man she once called her husband.

"May I come in?" the blonde asked, holding out the flowers to Sonny.

"Sure, whatever," Sonny mumbled, walking back down the hallway towards the kitchen. Chad made his way inside, closing the door. He followed Sonny into the kitchen, and watched as she pulled a pan of lasagna out of the oven.

"Sonny, can we talk? Please?" he begged, continuing to hold out the flowers.

"What is there to talk about?" Sonny asked rudely, closing the oven door and setting the fresh casserole down on the stove. Chad looked at the floor. Sonny crossed her arms. The brunette's facial expression was an, _I'm waiting_ look. Sonny began to tap her foot. "Well?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I left you and the kids, I'm sorry that I filed for divorce, I'm sorry for letting you down," Chad stammered quickly. Sonny's eyes darted to the floor. She muttered something.

"I know an apology is not going to fix anything," Chad continued. "I was wondering if we could…" he stopped. Sonny looked up.

"Wondering if we could what?" she asked. As Chad was about to speak again, their daughter ran into the room with a painting that Sonny recognized as the one she had made only a few days before.

"That's beautiful Adrianna," Chad cooed. Adrianna grinned ear to ear.

"Daddy? Are you going to come home? So we can be together again?" the little girl asked. Chad looked up at Sonny.

"I don't know sweetie pie, I don't really know," Chad said, his eyes darted towards Sonny.

"Adrianna, how about you go set the dining room table, for four people," she said slowly. The little blonde girl's face brightened up.

"OK!" she said, running off towards the dining room. Chad stood up.

"Don't you ever wish you could say that to her every night?" he asked. Sonny nodded slowly. "Listen, I know that leaving was not the best plan. And I know that Adrianna and Will want to be a family again."

"Adrianna doesn't know the half of the situation. She is only seven years old Chad!" Sonny defended, opening the refrigerator.

"Sonny, please, believe me when I say that our marriage meant the world to me, my children mean the world to me, you mean much more that both of those!"

"I would if I could Chad."

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View)**

"I would if I could Chad," Sonny said to me. Why couldn't she believe me? Why was it so hard to believe that she was the only thing in the world that mattered to me besides _our_ children? Oh right… I left for four years.

Adrianna Allison Cooper was my first child. Sonny and I had been married for almost two years. Things had been rough during Sonny's pregnancy, having to postpone work and all. We got in several fights as well, and it wasn't because of her pregnancy. I still recall all the petty arguments about our relationship. "_Does this ring mean anything to you? You're never around! It's like I don't even know you any more!"_ that's what she screamed at me two nights before I left. Adrianna was three, and Sonny was pregnant with our second child, William Adam Cooper. I even remember what I screamed back, "_Does this ring mean anything to me? What about you? You don't understand the fact that our marriage means more to me than it does to you!" _I still regret the day I screamed that at her.

"Chad? Are you okay?" I heard Sonny say. And I was back to reality, in my ex-wife's kitchen.

"I… yeah, I'm ok," I replied.

"What were you trying to tell me before Adrianna came in?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a second chance," I said.

"Chad, I don't know. The truth is; I think we got married too young. Our jobs were stressful, and I just don't know if we can make it work," she said. I sighed.

"Give me one week Sonny, one week; I will prove to you that I care for what we used to be. If you think we can't handle it after that, then I will leave. And you can live as if I never came here tonight," I said. Sonny picked up the casserole.

"One week," she said. "You have yourself a deal."

**Yay, the prologue is done! Ok, if u liked it please review! The next chapter will be up soon! **


	2. Sunday

**Hey Everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but my mom was out of town for a few days and I didn't back up the file so I had to wait. But now here it is, Chapter 1: Sunday! Please Review, I love all the reviewers from the prolouge! **

**One Week: Sunday **

**SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)**

I suppose inviting Chad to stay for the week was not the best plan. But for once, it felt good to be a family again. It felt good to sit around the dinner table and listen to William talk about preschool, and how much fun it was. Chad had changed. I don't know how he had changed, he just… had. Almost like he cared, but as far as I knew, it was only an act…

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View) **

It felt good to be a family again. The only thing that scared me was the idea that Sonny might think that I was only putting on an act. But I'm not putting on an act, I'm not faking anything. She is my Sonshine, and no matter what I do, no matter what she does, she will always, _always_, be my Sonshine. And one week from now, we will be a permanent family again.

**Normal Point of View**

Chad took a bite of his lasagna, Sonny was giving him a look, but he ignored it.

"Daddy?" Adrianna asked. Chad looked up and set down his fork.

"Yes Adrianna?" Chad replied.

"How long are you staying?" Chad's blue eyes met his daughters brown ones, then he looked over a Sonny.

"He's staying till next Sunday," Sonny said. "Oh, Will, slow down," she said, grabbing a napkin and wiping her son's face. Chad stifled a laugh. It had been so long since _he_ was the one wiping Adrianna's face while Sonny giggled slightly. How he longed for that again. Chad stood up and began collecting plates. Sonny smiled at him for the first time he walked in the door.

"Chad, you can sleep in the guest room down the hall," Sonny said. Chad sighed disappointedly, but he didn't argue, any arguments could ruin everything.

Sonny's apartment was quiet at night. The only sound Chad could hear was Sonny telling Will a bedtime story. He rolled onto his side, facing the door so he could hear her soothing voice. The story was putting him to sleep as well. Sonny was telling the story of how they met. Chad recognized his words coming from her mouth, and Will's genuine laughter at the part where he had stolen Sonny's ice cream. Chad couldn't sleep with that. He threw the covers aside and stepped out the guest room door. Sonny's voice grew louder as he made his way to the end of the hall. The door to his son's bedroom was ajar. Chad stood in the door way and watched Sonny pull the covers up to Will's chin. Chad smiled slightly and crossed his arms.

"Daddy!" Will's voice cried out. Sonny turned to face Chad. She nodded as a sign to make his way into the room.

"Hey there buddy," he said. Will sat up and reached his hands out for Chad. He smiled and hugged Will. Sonny smiled. Chad muttered something that made his son smile. Then Sonny turned off the lights, and both parents left the room.

"I thought you were asleep," Sonny said, closing the door to Will's bedroom.

"I overheard you telling him our story," Chad said. "You told it well."

"I told it how I knew it," Sonny said. Chad shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well it reminded me of why I fell in love with you," Chad said. Sonny stared up into the blonde's big blue eyes.

"Chad… you don't… uhm… have to sleep in your clothes. I have a few spare shirts, which you left behind. You can wear those," Sonny stammered. Chad nodded, and then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Sonny blushed.

"They are in the top drawer of the dresser," she said.

**SPOV (Sonny's Point of View)**

I rolled onto my back to face the ceiling. I could hear the crickets chirping outside, and the dripping icicles on the metal flower box. I closed my eyes. _Had Chad really come in to say good night to Will? Had he really kissed my cheek? _I sighed deeply. I knew this was no dream anymore; he had changed in four years. Then I dozed off slowly, dreaming of our family.

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View) **

I slowly opened Sonny's bedroom door. She was muttering something, but I couldn't tell what. I came closer to her, running my fingers across her cheek. Her hand slowly came up to meet with mine.

"Chad…" she muttered quietly. "Still… love… you." And then her hand fell back to her side. I walked around the side of the bed and pulled the covers back. I sat down on the mattress and lied down next to Sonny, soon enough her arms were wrapped around my waist, and we both fell sound asleep.


	3. Monday

**Well, here we are again. A new chapter of One Week! *Audience Claps* Awww, thank you, thank you, you are all too kind! *Audience Keeps Clapping* *:/ Alright, that's quite enough. *Clapping* o_O WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? *Cricket... Cricket... Cricket...* Thank you that is much better, alrighty, let's get on with the story! Thanks to all my Chapter 1 reviews, **_Gabzz, Princess Cruella, Lady Weird, _**and all of my prologue reviewers, **_JesusLover1229, hannahpie45, Bhavana331, and TheirDiamonds_**. I love you guys! Keep them reviews coming! **

**One Week: Monday **

**SPOV (Sonny's Point of View) **

I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know who was lying next to me with their arms around me, but I didn't want them to let go, their arms were warm and comforting. Then I opened my eyes. It was Chad. I pulled away quickly and sat up. I picked up my alarm clock and stared at the time, 7:30 on the nose. What had happened? How did Chad end up next to me? Why didn't I realize it before now? Chad rolled onto his side and continued to sleep. I shook my head slightly. I threw the covers aside and stood up. My pajamas smelled like Chad… I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View) **

I don't remember what happened last night, the last thing I recall, I had just lied down next to Sonny. Lied down next to Sonny? I jolted straight up in bed and looked around the room. Sonny wasn't where she had been nine hours ago. _Maybe she really doesn't want me to come back._ I thought to myself. _Maybe it won't work…_ I cast those thoughts aside and got up to go take a shower.

**Normal Point of View **

Chad opened the unlocked bathroom door and walked inside. The water wasn't running, so he assumed it was safe to go ahead and take a shower. Then the shower door creaked open. A hand reached out and grabbed a blue towel. Chad stared at the hand, and he put his shirt back on. Sonny stepped out of the shower. She turned to face Chad.

"CHAD! Oh my god! Get out of here!" she screeched. Chad stumbled backwards into the counter knocking over a few things.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

"You better be you peeping tom!" Sonny cried. "God, Chad what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking no one was in here!" he yelled back. "I'll just leave now."

"Good!" Sonny yelled.

"Good!" Chad yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Chad cried storming out of the bathroom. As soon as he had left, Sonny stumbled back against the wall. What had just happened?

Sonny pulled up to the doors of Temple Isaiah Preschool in Los Angeles. She swung open the door of her mini-van and let William hop out.

"Ok Willy, I'll be back for you at three," Sonny said kissing her son's cheek.

"Ok mommy!" he said happily. Sonny closed the mini-van door and watched Will joined his friends, Sam and Gabriel. Sonny got in the front seat and drove off to Condor Studios.

"Good Morning everyone!" Sonny called out to her co-workers.

"Hey Sonny!" everyone except for Tawni said at once. Over the fifteen years that had passed, everyone had gotten jobs around the studio. Tawni became the secretary to Sonny, Nico and Grady became stage hands, Zora worked with makeup and preparation, and Sonny herself, took Marshall's place as executive producer. Sonny made her way into the office and sat down in her favorite chair. She adjusted the pictures of Adrianna and Will.

Sonny didn't know how long she had been working. She continued to fill out paperwork and sip her coffee, until there was a rap at the door. Sonny sat back.

"Come in," she said. Tawni opened the door.

"Sonny? Chad is here to take you to lunch," she said.

"He's what?" Sonny cried, standing up and knocking over her empty cup.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised as well, I thought you guys divorced," Tawni stated. Tawni stepped in the office and closed the door. "What is going on here?"

"He came to my door last night begging for another chance at our relationship," Sonny said with a deep sigh. "And I decided to give it to him." Tawni's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Why? I thought you two hated each other?" she asked.

"I don't know Tawni! He asked for me to give him one week, and the kids love having him around! I couldn't disappoint Adrianna and Will, not again," Sonny said.

"I think I know what's going on here," Tawni said. Sonny gulped. "You still like him."

"No! I don't! I feel sorry for the man, he… ok… yes, I still love him, and our divorce was a mistake, a single disagreement that led to the break-up of our family." Sonny sighed and leaned against her desk. Both women were silent for a while.

"So," Tawni said breaking the silence. "Should I tell him yes?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll be out in a few minutes," Sonny said, waving Tawni away.

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View)**

Tawni stepped outside the office.

"She'll be out in a few," she told me. I sighed, I'm glad she wanted to go to lunch with me. I thought about the events of the morning, and hoped she wasn't mad about the shower incident. I watched my ex-wife step out of the office and smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Sonny nodded. I held my arm out to her.

"Alright Tawni, you know the drill," she said. Tawni nodded.

"Have fun you two," she said. We began to walk towards the doors in silence.

"I hope you aren't still mad at me for this morning," I said sheepishly.

"Chad, it's ok," Sonny said. "So what's the occasion?" I glared at her.

"Occasion?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when we were still married, you'd only take me out to lunch for an occasion of some sorts," Sonny said.

"Well, consider it an apology lunch," I said. Sonny laughed her genuine laugh.

"Then apology accepted," she told me.

**SPOV (Sonny's Point of View) **

Chad insisted on picking up William from school. I didn't know how I had lost track of time from when we left the studios at noon, but it happened somehow. So I agreed, as long as I came with.

Chad pulled his car up to the preschool. Will was sitting there with his little backpack, writing something in crayon. Chad honked the horn.

"Hey buddy!" he called out.

"Daddy!" Will cried, standing up and running over to Chad's car. Chad stepped out and kneeled down to hug his son. It made me feel warm inside. Chad opened the door for Will and let him step inside.

"Sorry we're late," Chad apologized as he stopped at a red light.

"It's OK daddy, I had things to do," William said in his best grown-up voice. I laughed.

"What did you have to do sweetie?" I asked him. Will held up a picture.

"I was drawing a picture of our family!" he said happily. I laughed.

"Well I can see your dad, and me, and you, but where is your sister?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's the frog over here," William said pointing to a poorly drawn frog with blonde hair. Now even Chad was laughing. William smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it sweetie, but you might not want to show that to your sister," I said.

"Well she drew me as a goat the other day," Will complained with a pout.

"Now William, you know revenge is never the answer," Chad said. William gave a bigger pout.

"Whatever," he muttered. Chad laughed as we pulled up to Condor Studios.

**I know what you are thinking, and yes, a weird ending. But I am trying my best here people! I can't please you ALL. Well... yes I can. This week, I want lots of reviews! Lots and Lots! Leave ideas for future stories, I won't be having 9-5 Marching Band Rehearsals EVERYDAY, I need a fun past time! I love you all! Review Review Review!**


	4. Tuesday

**Hey Everyone! Sorry It's been sooooo long since I updated, but I got a wii... and got obsessed with Harvest Moon... and yeah. So, here we are, Tuesday. Day 3. And believe me, everything may SEEM happy, but it's about to go down the drain... well not in THIS chapter... but sometime soon. So yep. K Enjoy! **

**One Week: Tuesday **

**SPOV (Sonny's Point of View) **

Three days… three days as a family again. I knew for a fact now that Chad was serious about our relationship. He would come say goodnight to the kids, and last night, I gave him permission to sleep in my room. This made him especially happy. It felt really good having him close to me, the loneliness that made me stuck up and depressed vanished. The family was whole again.

**CPOV (Chad's Point of View) **

I walked down the Hollywood streets, looking for a jewelry store. There were only five days left with Sonny and company, five days to prove that our divorce was stupid and that we should remarry. This is why I was looking for a jewelry store. If my plan went correctly, I'd propose on our anniversary (the first one), and she'd say yes. I wanted her to say yes anyway. I walked into the store and up to the counter. The employee at the counter looked up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Wow, what an honor! What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I need an engagement ring," I said.

"An engagement ring? Proposing to someone special?" the man asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," I said, staring at the countless rings in the glass case. Then I spotted one that I knew Sonny would love. "Let me see that one, with the yellow topaz in it," I said. The man took it out of the case.

"This is a gorgeous ring, one of two,"

"Can I get the two for our wedding rings?" I asked.

"Absolutely, fill out these forms, would you like them inscribed?" he asked.

"Yes, I would, thank you," I said, picking up the pen and signing my name.

"These will be ready in two days," the man said. I nodded.

"Thank you sir," I said.

**Normal Point of View**

Chad had accomplished his task, though it wasn't exactly as expected to be. He got the engagement ring, modest silver, no engraving, and then he placed the order to have twin topaz rings engraved. The day was going well. He decided to return home quickly, because he had agreed to watch Adrianna, who was home sick, while Sonny went to supervise a _So Random_ rehearsal. He didn't know if his own daughter could keep a secret, but maybe she could. Chad pulled up into the parking lot for Sonny's apartment complex. _Well, there's only one way to find out if Adrianna can keep a secret. _Chad thought to himself.

"Adrianna! Daddy's home!" Sonny called out as soon as the front door had opened. A loud coughing came from the other room.

"Ok mommy!" replied a raspy voice.

"Ok Chad, I'll be back around 4 after taking Will to the doctor for a checkup, if there are any issues call my cell phone, there is soup, macaroni and cheese, those kinds of things around, I'll check in around 2 or so," Sonny said. Chad nodded, attempting to retain all of the information that Sonny had just given him. Sonny picked up her purse. "Thanks again Chad," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Chad blushed slightly. Sonny let go and gave him a large smile. Chad smiled back, and she left, the door slamming behind her. Adrianna stumbled out of her room.

"Hi Daddy," she mumbled, rubbing her eye. Chad smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Hey, Adrianna, come here. I want to show you something," he said. Adrianna gave a puzzled expression at her fathers attitude change, but she went over to him.

"What is it daddy?" she asked. Chad pulled out the little silver ring. "What's that?"

"It's a ring for your mommy, I'm going to ask her to take me back once the week is up," he said. Adrianna's eyes brightened up.

"You mean, so we can really be a family again?" she asked. Chad gave a nod.

"But you have to swear not to tell your mother, ok?" he added shoving the ring back into his pocket.

**Oooh, Chad's gonna PROPOSE! Wowwee, that's a big step! See ya'll next time! Reviews Make This Writer Want To Write For You! REVIEW (or there might not BE a Wednesday!) 0_o **

"I swear daddy," Adrianna said. Maybe she could keep a secret after all.


End file.
